Ce n'est qu'un au revoir
by Sheinah
Summary: Conscient que Yuuri ne voudra jamais l'épouser, Wolfram décide de briser leurs fiançailles. Peu de temps après, son père lui rend visite, après des années d'absence, avec une offre qu'il peut difficilement refuser.
1. Chapitre 1

Auteur : Sheinah

Genre : Un peu de fluff, un peu d'angst... Enfin disons que le début n'est pas rose mais que ça ira en s'améliorant.

Rating : PG-13. Ça montera peut-être un peu, mais ne comptez pas trop là-dessus.

Disclaimer : Si KKM m'appartenait, la série serait côtée Yaoi (et hard, en plus!), Conrad serait mort dès le premier épisode et Greta n'existerait pas. (Fans de ces personnages, ne fuyez pas tout de suite. J'ai quand même fait tout mon possible pour les décrire de manière objective)

Spoilers : Lègère allusion à la fin de la série, mais rien de bien méchant.

Note : Voilà, ma première fic (en français) sur KKM. Je tiens à faire une dédicace spéciale à Lilabel. Parce qu'elle a partagé tout de suite mon amour inconditionnel envers Wolfram et que je lui dois beaucoup. Merci de m'endurer avec le sourire et de me pardonner quand je dis des choses méchantes et totalement stupides. Cette fic est pour toi, alors j'espère que tu l'aimeras XD Sinon, bah, c'est l'intention qui compte, non?

Aussi, veuillez noter que je viens du Québec. Mon français est donc parfois... disons pas très correct. J'ai vraiment essayé d'employer un langage que tout le monde comprend, mais il se peut que certaines expressions m'aient échappées. Si c'est le cas, signalez-le moi et j'essaeirai de corriger ça.

Maintenant, enjoy!

* * *

**Ce n'est qu'un au revoir**

**Chapitre 1**

- Yuuri, sal tricheur! Où est-ce que tu es encore passé? J'espère que tu n'es pas déjà retourné dans ton monde, parce que j'ai deux mots à te dire!

Yuuri Shibuya s'accorda une pause de quelques secondes dans la signature de ses documents pour se frapper le front contre son bureau. Qu'est-ce qu'il avait encore fait, cette fois? Décidément, Wolfram lui voyait des amants partout.

Le brun soupira. Cela faisait un an qu'il était revenu à Shin Makoku après l'avoir quitté pour ce qu'il croyait être la dernière fois. Rien n'avait changé durant son départ, et encore moins l'obsession du blond à son égard. Il y avait des jours – et Yuuri se détestait pour cette pensée – où il regrettait d'être revenu, simplement parce que le comportement de Wolfram lui tombait sur les nerfs.

Soudain, la porte s'ouvrit avec une telle force qu'elle alla se frapper contre le mur et un jeune homme blond entra d'un pas énergique dans la pièce.

- Te voilà! Espèce de mauviette, veux-tu bien me dire ce que tu faisais avec cette paysanne, ce matin?

Le brun leva les yeux au ciel.

- Ne me dis pas que tu m'as _encore_ suivi?

Wolfram croisa les bras sur son torse et lui lança un regard hautain.

- Évidemment! Je dois veiller à la sécurité de mon fiancé et m'assurer qu'il ne passe pas son temps à flirter avec tout le monde.

- Tu ne trouves pas que tu exagères?

- Tu n'as pas répondu à ma question!

Yuuri se passa la main dans les cheveux.

- Tu es vraiment impossible! On ne faisait que parler.

- Dis plutôt que tu la draguais! Et n'essaie pas de me faire croire que tu n'as pas remarqué la façon dont elle te regardait. Elle te dévorait des yeux!

Le jeune roi allait répliquer, mais il fut interrompu par la voix grave de Gwendal.

- Wolfram, ça suffit! On t'entend jusqu'à l'autre bout du château et tu dois laisser sa Majesté travailler. Je suis certain qu'il a encore beaucoup à faire.

Yuuri aurait pu jurer qu'il avait décelé une pointe de sadisme dans la voix de son stratège.

Le blond se mit à protester.

- Mais, Aniue…

Gwendal prit un air menaçant.

- Lord Von Bielefeld…

Le jeune prince lui jeta un regard noir, mais n'insista pas davantage. Juste avant de quitter la pièce, il se tourna vers Yuuri et lança:

- Ne crois pas que j'en ai fini avec toi!

Il claqua violemment la porte derrière lui et le brun soupira. Avec le temps, il avait fini par comprendre que le caractère explosif et les crises de jalousie de son fiancé étaient en fait une façade qui lui permettait de cacher ses véritables émotions et son insécurité, mais ça ne les rendait pas plus agréables à vivre pour autant.

Ce n'était pas que Yuuri détestait Wolfram, loin de là. Le blond était un ami précieux qui ne le laisserait jamais tomber et dont il appréciait la compagnie. Seulement, il ne savait pas quoi faire des sentiments du prince à son égard. Même si Wolfram ne pensait pas à mal, il l'étouffait complètement. Yuuri s'était dit qu'avec le temps, ça finirait peut-être par lui passer, mais son fiancé était plus sérieux que jamais et il était pris au piège. Il savait que la seule chose logique à faire était de rompre leurs fiançailles, mais il était trop lâche pour le faire. Il ne voulait pas voir Wolfram souffrir et savoir qu'il en était la cause.

Finalement, ce fut Conrad qui le tira de ses sombres pensées en venant lui annoncer que le dîner serait servi dans quelques minutes. Le jeune roi accueillit la diversion avec soulagement. Il n'avait pas réalisé à quel point il était affamé.

* * *

Le dîner se passa relativement bien, même si Wolfram faisait encore la tête à Yuuri. Ce dernier n'écoutait que d'une oreille les propos passionnés de Gunther, mais les mots «mariage» et «cérémonie» lui firent relever la tête. 

- Qui est-ce qui va se marier?

Wolfram le fusilla du regard.

- Nous, évidemment!

- Hein?

Gunther acquiesça.

- À présent que vous avez atteint vos seize ans, il est temps de fixer une date pour votre mariage avec Wolfram.

- Déjà?

Le blond hocha la tête, visiblement ravi.

- Bien sûr! Il faut envoyer les invitations, commander les fleurs, s'occuper de la décoration… ce sera la plus grande cérémonie que le château ait vu depuis longtemps.

Le jeune roi déglutit.

- Sans vouloir te vexer, Wolfram, je ne suis pas prêt à me marier…

Le prince fronça les sourcils.

- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes? Ça fait plus d'un an qu'on est fiancés!

Yuuri jeta un regard suppliant à Conrad, mais ce dernier lui fit signe que cette fois-ci, il devrait se débrouiller seul.

Le brun soupira.

- Écoute, Wolfram, on est tous les deux des hommes et…

Le Maou se tut en voyant le regard blessé de son fiancé et soupira de nouveau.

- On en reparlera, d'accord?

Wolfram hocha imperceptiblement la tête et recommença à manger, même si le cœur n'y était pas.

Devant la tension palpable qui régnait dans la pièce, Gunther frappa ses mains ensemble et s'exclama joyeusement:

- Que diriez-vous d'une soirée de contes? Sa Majesté pourrait nous raconter des histoires et des légendes de son monde.

Greta poussa un cri de joie et Yuuri sauta sur l'occasion d'alléger un peu l'atmosphère.

- Bonne idée, Gunther. Qu'est-ce que tu en dis, Greta?

La fillette se mit à applaudir bruyamment et le brun lui sourit. Il avait réussi à sauver les meubles… pour le moment.

* * *

Il était tard lorsque Yuuri put enfin aller se coucher. La soirée s'était éternisée, Gunther écoutant religieusement le Maou et le suppliant de raconter une nouvelle histoire dès qu'il en finissait une. Finalement, lorsque Greta s'était endormie au beau milieu de _Cendrillo__n_, Conrad avait conclu qu'il était l'heure d'aller au lit, au grand soulagement du brun. 

Yuuri s'arrêta devant la porte de sa chambre. Ou plutôt de la chambre qu'il partageait avec Wolfram. Le prince mazoku n'avait pas participé à la soirée et s'était éclipsé tout de suite après le repas. Le brun n'avait aucune difficulté à s'imaginer pourquoi. Il savait qu'il avait blessé le blond en formulant à haute voix ses impressions sur leur mariage, mais il n'avait pas pu s'en empêcher. Il ne voulait pas se marier avec Wolfram.

Le jeune roi soupira et poussa doucement la porte de leur chambre, afin de ne pas réveiller son fiancé si – et il l'espérait de tout cœur – celui-ci dormait.

Malheureusement, il n'eut pas cette chance. Dès qu'il entra dans la pièce, Wolfram se redressa et demanda:

- Yuuri?

Le brun s'avança vers la commode et commença à se changer.

- Oui, c'est moi. Rendors-toi.

Après avoir mis son pyjama, il se glissa sous les draps à côté du blond. Un silence tendu s'installa, jusqu'à ce que Wolfram, dos à Yuuri, demande doucement:

- Ne, Yuuri? Tu n'as pas l'intention de m'épouser, hein?

Le jeune roi hésita une seconde, puis décida que cette mascarade avait duré assez longtemps. Il était temps de mettre les choses au clair.

- Non.

Le blond soupira.

- C'est bien ce que je pensais. Demain, j'irai voir Gwendal pour remplir les documents officiels. D'ici demain matin, tu seras libre.

Yuuri, surpris que les choses soient aussi faciles, se redressa.

- Pourquoi est-ce que tu fais ça? C'est toi qui n'arrête pas de me rappeler à toutes les cinq secondes qu'on est fiancés. Je croyais que tu m'aimais.

Wolfram se retourna et s'assit.

- Et c'est vrai. Je t'aime. C'est pour ça que je vais rompre nos fiançailles. Je ne suis pas aussi égoïste que tu le penses et je vois bien que tu ne veux pas être lié à moi.

Yuuri s'assit à son tour.

- Mais… ça ne te fait pas souffrir?

- Évidemment!

Wolfram soupira et reprit son calme.

- Mais je ferais n'importe quoi pour que tu sois heureux, même si ça signifie être séparé de toi.

- Wolfram…

Le brun fut interrompu par le prince, qui mit un doigt sur ses lèvres.

- Chut, ne dis rien. C'est déjà assez difficile comme ça et tu risques de dire quelque chose que tu regretterais.

Yuuri baissa les yeux.

- Je suis désolé.

- De quoi? De ne pas être amoureux de moi?

Le jeune roi hocha la tête.

- Et aussi de te faire souffrir.

Wolfram soupira.

- Tu n'as pas à t'excuser. On ne choisit pas la personne qu'on aime, tout comme on ne peut pas forcer quelqu'un à tomber amoureux de nous.

Le blond sourit tristement et poursuivit.

- C'est moi qui devrais m'excuser, de l'avoir compris aussi tard et de t'avoir harcelé avec ces fiançailles, qui comme tu le dis si bien, n'avaient pas lieu d'être de toute façon.

Yuuri sentit sa gorge se serrer en entendant les paroles de son fiancé.

- Wolf…

Le prince secoua la tête.

- C'est bon, arrête de faire cette tête. Je ne vais pas en mourir quand même. Allez, bonne nuit.

Wolfram lui adressa un dernier sourire avant de se recoucher, mais dans la faible lumière diffusée par la lune, Yuuri put voir briller dans ses yeux les larmes qui menaçaient de couler à tout instant. Et même si le blond faisait tout son possible pour étouffer ses sanglots, le roi les entendit tout de même.

Le brun reposa sa tête sur son oreiller en murmurant un «Bonne nuit, Wolf». À partir de ce moment, il savait que les choses ne seraient plus jamais comme avant.

* * *

Le lendemain matin, lorsque Yuuri se réveilla, Wolfram était déjà parti. Il s'habilla lentement, l'esprit ailleurs. Oui, il était content de ne plus être fiancé au prince. Ça lui enlevait un gros poids de sur les épaules et ce serait mentir que de dire le contraire, mais… Il savait que cette action faisait aussi énormément souffrir son ami. Yuuri n'était pas idiot. Il savait que le blond l'aimait sincèrement et qu'il y avait longtemps qu'il ne le suivait plus par devoir, mais par amour et parce qu'il s'inquiétait pour lui. Le brun détestait le fait que son propre bonheur faisait le malheur de Wolfram. 

Yuuri soupira.

«C'est mieux ainsi», se dit-il.

Au moins, ça donnerait à Wolfram la chance de l'oublier et de passer à autre chose, même si ça risquait de prendre du temps. Yuuri aurait aussi le champ libre par la même occasion.

Lorsque le Maou arriva dans la salle à manger, tout le monde était déjà là, sauf Wolfram et Gwendal. Mais ce qui frappa Yuuri, c'est que personne ne parlait.

Le brun s'assit et murmura nerveusement un «bonjour» avant de s'intéresser à son assiette. Personne n'avait l'air fâché. C'était plutôt de la tristesse qui se lisait sur les visages, ou de la déception.

Ce fut finalement Conrad qui rompit le silence.

- Wolfram nous a déjà informés de sa décision. Il est allé remplir les documents officiels avec Gwendal. Vous n'aurez qu'à les signer lorsque vous aurez terminé de manger.

Yuuri hocha la tête en évitant soigneusement le regard de Conrad. Il se sentait déjà assez coupable comme ça.

Greta s'exclama soudain:

- Ne, Yuuri? Wolfram va quand même rester le papa de Greta, hein? Il va quand même pouvoir jouer avec Greta et lui lire des histoires, hein?

La fillette était au bord des larmes et Yuuri se leva prestement pour aller la serrer dans ses bras.

- Bien sûr que si, Greta. Même si Wolfram et moi ne sommes plus fiancés, il reste tout de même ton père.

La petite fille hocha la tête, soulagée, et le brun regagna sa place. Le silence était oppressant et le jeune roi se dépêcha de finir son assiette pour quitter la pièce au plus vite.

* * *

Yuuri cogna à la porte du bureau de Gwendal et entra. Le stratège était assis derrière son bureau et Wolfram se tenait debout à côté de lui. 

Le blond jeta à peine un regard au brun lorsqu'il entra et fit un geste en direction de la table de travail.

- Tu n'as qu'à signer au bas de la feuille. Gwendal et moi nous sommes déjà occupés du reste.

Sa voix était neutre, vide de toute émotion. Yuuri hocha doucement la tête et s'approcha du bureau. Wolfram avait signé, avec belle et fine calligraphie, juste au-dessus de l'endroit où il devait lui-même apposer sa signature. «Tu écris comme une fille», lui avait un jour dit Yuuri pour se moquer de lui.

Le Maou prit une plume, la trempa dans l'encre, hésita une demi-seconde, puis signa. Il reposa doucement la plume sur le meuble. Voilà, c'était fait.

Yuuri se tourna vers Wolfram. Ce dernier baissa la tête, masquant ainsi l'expression de son visage et dit:

- Vous êtes maintenant libre, votre Majesté.

Sur ce, il tourna les talons et partit en direction de la porte, mais le brun lui attrapa le poignet avant qu'il ne puisse se rendre bien loin.

- Attends, Wolf. Tu peux me détester, me crier dessus, m'ignorer, mais ne m'appelle pas comme ça, supplia-t-il.

Le prince hocha la tête et sans se retourner murmura, la voix cassée:

- D'accord. Maintenant lâche-moi, s'il te plaît.

Yuuri relâcha son poignet et Wolfram sortit de la pièce, refermant la porte derrière lui. Le roi soupira et sortit à son tour quelques secondes plus tard, pour constater que le blond avait déjà disparu.

Yuuri appuya son dos contre le mur et renversa la tête par en arrière, fermant les yeux.

- Pourquoi est-ce que je me sens comme la personne la plus abjecte qui ait jamais existé? murmura-t-il.

* * *

_Voilà pour le premier chapitre. Questions, commentaires, insultes, c'est le petit bouton mauve Avec un peu de chance, la suite sera en ligne dans environ une semaine. Merci d'avoir lu!_


	2. Chapitre 2

Auteur : Sheinah

Genre : Un peu de fluff, un peu d'angst... Enfin disons que le début n'est pas rose mais que ça ira en s'améliorant.

Rating : PG-13. Ça montera peut-être un peu, mais ne comptez pas trop là-dessus.

Disclaimer : Si KKM m'appartenait, la série serait côtée Yaoi (et hard, en plus!), Conrad serait mort dès le premier épisode et Greta n'existerait pas. (Fans de ces personnages, ne fuyez pas tout de suite. J'ai quand même fait tout mon possible pour les décrire de manière objective)

Spoilers : Lègère allusion à la fin de la série, mais rien de bien méchant.

Note : Voilà le deuxième chapitre. Un peu plus tard que prévu, mais il est là. Merci à ceux qui m'ont laissé des reviews, ça fait toujours plaisir.

En avant pour la suite!

* * *

**Ce n'est qu'un au revoir**

**Chapitre 2**

Yuuri arpentait les couloirs du château, perdu dans ses pensées. Une semaine s'était écoulée depuis la rupture de se fiançailles avec Wolfram. Une semaine que le blond ne lui avait pas adressé la parole, sauf pour parler de questions militaires et diplomatiques. Et même là, les échanges étaient écourtés au maximum. Yuuri savait que Wolfram souffrait et que le jeune Mazoku avait besoin de cette distance qu'il mettait entre eux pour réussir à tourner la page, mais ça ne lui plaisait pas pour autant. Leur camaraderie lui manquait.

Évidemment, ils ne dormaient plus ensemble. Immédiatement après que Yuuri ait signé le formulaire d'annulation des fiançailles, le prince était allé sortir toutes ses affaires de la chambre royale pour les mettre dans la sienne. Le brun s'était rendu compte pour la première fois que Wolfram avait sa propre chambre et que ce dernier lui avait menti en lui disant que toutes les autres pièces étaient occupées par des soldats, le jour où ils avaient découvert le nid des ours-abeilles.

Le roi soupira et entra dans la salle à manger. Les leçons de Gunther lui avaient complètement ramolli le cerveau et il s'était plus d'une fois demandé si se jeter du haut de la fenêtre de son bureau lui causerait des blessures assez graves pour le dispenser de ses cours, sans toutefois le tuer.

Les repas étaient les moments les plus inconfortables, car bien que Wolfram soit assis à côté de lui, le blond évitait soigneusement de croiser son regard. S'il avait besoin de quoi que ce soit, il préférait demander à quelqu'un d'autre, même si Yuuri était plus près du plat. C'était plutôt frustrant, mais le brun ne s'en formalisait pas trop. Il savait que lorsque le prince serait prêt, il reviendrait vers lui.

Une fois que tout le monde eut fini de manger, Celi se leva et toutes les conversations cessèrent. Les yeux brillants, elle prit la parole.

- Je voudrais faire une annonce. Mon ex-mari, Edward, viendra bientôt nous rendre visite.

Tout le monde, sauf Yuuri, se tourna vers Wolfram, qui murmura:

- Chichiue?

Le jeun roi faillit s'étouffer avec la gorgée d'eau qu'il venait de prendre.

- Hein?

Conrad fut le premier à se remettre de sa surprise.

- Pourquoi maintenant?

- Je l'ignore, répondit Celi, inconsciente de l'atmosphère tendue qui régnait à présent dans la pièce. Je ne le lui ai pas vraiment demandé, j'étais trop excitée à l'idée de le revoir. Mais il a mentionné vouloir rencontrer le Maou et rattraper le temps perdu avec son fils. N'est-ce pas merveilleux, Wolf?

Yuuri, encore sous le choc, reporta son regard sur le blond, qui se contenta de hocher la tête, l'air perdu.

- Oui, je suppose…

Gwendal, qui n'avait soufflé mot jusque là, se tourna vers sa mère et demanda:

- Que veux-tu dire exactement par «bientôt»?

- Oh, une semaine, pas plus! Répondit joyeusement Celi.

L'aîné des trois frères de mit à agiter les doigts comme s'il tricotait une peluche invisible.

- Si tôt?

L'ex-Maou hocha la tête, visiblement ravie. Conrad soupira. Parfois, les excentricités de sa mère étaient un peu de trop.

Wolfram s'excusa et monta directement à sa chambre, ce qui inquiéta le jeune roi. Son ex-fiancé n'avait pas l'air dans son assiette depuis l'annonce de Celi. Yuuri fronça les sourcils et alla border Greta, que toutes ces conversations d'adultes ennuyaient beaucoup.

* * *

Wolfram était allongé sur son lit et fixait le plafond sans le voir. L'annonce de sa mère l'avait bouleversé plus qu'il ne voulait bien l'admettre. 

De légers coups frappés à la porte de sa chambre le firent sursauter. Il se redressa rapidement en position assise et prit une expression neutre.

- Entrez.

Yuuri entrebâilla la porte et glissa sa tête à l'intérieur. Avec les sautes d'humeur de son ex-fiancé, on n'était jamais trop prudent.

- Ça va ?

Wolfram se raidit en le voyant et adopta un ton cassant.

- Bien sûr! Pourquoi est-ce que ça n'irait pas?

Yuuri soupira et entra dans la chambre, refermant la porte derrière lui. Le blond n'était toujours pas à l'aise en sa présence.

- Wolfram, je sais que notre relation est plutôt… tendue pour le moment, mais ce n'est pas une raison pour me mentir.

Le prince croisa les bras.

- Hmph. Je ne mens pas. Et depuis quand est-ce que mes états d'âme vous intéressent, _votre Majesté_?

Yuuri grimaça.

- Ne m'appelle pas comme ça! Et tu sais bien que je me suis toujours inquiété pour toi. Si je n'ai pas moi-même brisé nos fiançailles, c'est parce que je savais que tu en souffrirais et je voulais éviter ça.

Wolfram le fixa un instant en se mordant la lèvre, puis soupira en se laissant tomber sur le matelas, le bras devant les yeux.

- Désolé, c'est juste que… j'ai l'impression que tout me tombe dessus en même temps.

Le Maou s'approcha du lit et s'assit à côté du blond.

- Tu peux m'en parler, tu sais? Je suis sûr que tu te sentiras mieux après.

Le blond déplaça son bras et lui jeta un regard ennuyé.

- Dis plutôt que tu es curieux et que tu veux que je te fasse un peu confiance.

Yuuri eut un rire nerveux.

- Ça aussi…

Wolfram esquissa un sourire.

- Après tout, une mauviette reste toujours une mauviette.

- Hey!

Le brun sourit et le prince lui lança un regard interrogateur.

- Ça fait plaisir de voir que tu es redevenu toi-même. Je commençais à m'inquiéter.

Le blond tourna la tête dans une vaine tentative de cacher la rougeur de ses joues. Ils restèrent silencieux un moment, puis Yuuri demanda:

- Ton père, est-ce que c'est lui qui dirige le territoire des Von Bielefeld?

Wolfram secoua la tête.

- Non, c'est son frère. Mais mon père a toujours eu une grande influence sur lui.

Yuuri hocha la tête, hésita, puis demanda:

- Et… qu'est-ce qui s'est passé avec ton père?

Le Mazoku fronça les sourcils.

- Rien, et c'est justement ça, le problème.

- Hein?

- Avant ma naissance, Edward était très amoureux de ma mère, mais il ne voulait pas d'enfant. Il y avait déjà Gwendal et Conrad, et il n'avait pas envie d'avoir à s'occuper d'un bébé. Lorsque ma mère est tombée enceinte de moi, il a voulu la quitter, mais elle l'a supplié de rester. Par amour pour elle, il a décidé de se donner une chance en tant que père. Malheureusement, ça n'a pas fonctionné. Quand on n'aime pas les enfants, forcément…

Le regard du blond se fit triste et distant et pendant un instant, il se perdit dans les souvenirs de son enfance. Lorsque Yuuri posa une main sur son épaule, il se redressa vivement et reprit son attitude de gamin égoïste.

- Bref, il est resté quelques années, puis il est reparti chez lui et on n'en a plus jamais entendu parler. Et c'était très bien comme ça.

- Pourtant, on dirait qu'il avait gardé contact avec Celi.

- Possible. Je savais que ma mère gardait précieusement des lettres dans sa chambre, mais je n'aurais jamais pensé qu'elles venaient de mon père.

Le jeune roi resta silencieux un moment, puis demanda:

- Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire?

Wolfram soupira.

- J'en sais rien. Je lui en veux de nous avoir abandonnés comme ça, mais…

- En même temps, tu veux le connaître, compléta le brun avec un sourire.

Le prince détourna le regard en rougissant et essaya de cacher son embarras en criant:

- Et pourquoi est-ce que je voudrais connaître cet homme? Ce n'est qu'un lâche et j'ai quand même quelques souvenirs de lui, ce qui me suffit amplement.

Yuuri leva les yeux au ciel. Wolfram n'était pas honnête avec lui-même, encore une fois. Dans ces conditions, ça ne servait à rien de pousser la conversation plus loin.

- D'accord, d'accord. J'ai rien dit.

* * *

Wolfram ouvrit difficilement les yeux, puis les referma presque aussitôt, aveuglé par la lumière. Il resta allongé quelques minutes, prenant le temps de se réveiller et de remettre un peu d'ordre dans sa tête. Une légère brise lui effleura le visage. Il avait dû s'endormir dans les jardins. 

Le blond se redressa et ouvrit les yeux, pour de bon cette fois, et constata qu'il était effectivement dans les jardins de sa mère. Il y était venu parce qu'il adorait cet endroit et que l'atmosphère qui y régnait réussissait toujours à le calmer. N'ayant dormi que quelques heures la nuit dernière, sa détente s'était transformée en sommeil. À en juger par la position du soleil, il avait dû dormir pendant au moins quatre heures.

Le prince déposa ses mains à plat sur le sol derrière lui, son poids reposant sur elle, et leva la tête vers le ciel. Il regarda passer les nuages en se mordant l'intérieur de la joue, une manie qu'il avait lorsqu'il réfléchissait.

Sa relation avec Yuuri s'était un peu améliorée depuis qu'ils s'étaient parlé, la veille. Il y avait encore un certain inconfort entre eux, mais ce n'était rien à côté de ce que c'était auparavant.

Wolfram était conscient que c'était de sa faute et que le brun essayait vraiment de lui parler et de ramener les choses à la normale, mais il n'était pas certain d'être prêt. Même s'il essayait de ne pas trop le montrer, il souffrait énormément. Il n'avait jamais eu _ce_ genre de relation avec Yuuri, vrai, mais en signant ce papier, le roi lui avait littéralement brisé le cœur. Jusqu'à la fin, il avait espéré que le brun changerait d'idée et déciderait de lui donner une chance. De _leur_ donner une chance. Mais il n'en avait rien fait et il avait définitivement rejeté Wolfram.

Avec un peu de recul, le blond réalisait à quel point il avait été stupide d'espérer une telle chose. Il avait lui-même enfoncé le couteau dans la plaie en agissant de la sorte, mais il n'avait pas pu s'en empêcher. Yuuri était devenu le centre de son univers à une vitesse alarmante.

Wolfram se leva et épousseta rapidement son uniforme avant de se diriger vers le couloir qui bordait la cour intérieure du château. Gwendal lui avait demandé de venir le voir lorsqu'il aurait un peu de temps libre, afin de discuter du programme d'entraînement des nouvelles recrues. Le blond se doutait bien que son frère n'avait pas vraiment besoin de son avis, mais qu'il essayait seulement de le distraire de son échec amoureux.

Le prince tourna à gauche à l'angle du couloir et tomba nez à nez avec Yuuri. Ils se regardèrent un moment, incertains du comportement à adopter. Finalement, n'en pouvant plus, Wolfram hocha la tête en guise de salutation et le dépassa. Il ne fit que quelques pas avant que la voix du roi ne l'arrête.

- Attends, Wolfram!

Le blond se retourna et Yuuri lui sourit.

- J'allais rejoindre Greta pour une partie de cache-cache. Tu veux venir?

Wolfram considéra l'offre un instant. Peut-être le temps était-il venu de tirer un trait sur cette histoire de fiançailles qui le torturait. C'était peut-être le moment de recommencer à zéro avec Yuuri, cette fois-ci en n'étant qu'un ami. Ce serait loin d'être facile, il le savait, mais ça en valait la peine. Tant que son ex-fiancé ne se mettait pas à courtiser toutes les filles du royaume devant lui, il pensait pouvoir y arriver. Il le ferait pour lui-même. Pour Yuuri. Et pour leur fille.

Le blond répondit par un sourire hésitant, mais ce fut tout ce dont le brun avait besoin.

-Allez, viens!

Le prince jeta un dernier regard en direction du fond du couloir. Gwendal pouvait attendre.

* * *

Wolfram était debout dans sa chambre. Inspectant son reflet d'un regard critique, il redressa le collet de son uniforme et s'assura qu'il n'y avait aucun pli dans sa veste. Son père allait arriver au château dans l'heure qui suivait. Après des décennies d'absence, il allait enfin revoir celui qui l'avait engendré. 

Le jeune Mazoku soupira et jeta un regard meurtrier à son reflet. Il s'en voulait d'être aussi fébrile à l'idée de revoir quelqu'un qui les avait lâchement abandonnés, sa mère et lui. Il avait détesté cet homme pendant des années, et pourtant…

Des coups frappés contre la porte le tirèrent de ses pensées. Il reprit rapidement son sang-froid et lança d'une voix ferme:

- Entrez.

Il fut plus que surpris de voir sa mère se glisser dans la pièce. À cette heure-ci, il aurait juré qu'elle était dans ses quartiers en train de changer dix fois de tenue pour être certaine d'être à son meilleur. Toutefois, lorsqu'il la vit, resplendissante dans une robe vert sombre qui faisait ressortir l'éclat de ses yeux, il sut qu'elle avait dû se lever plus tôt, afin de pouvoir se préparer tout à son aise.

Wolfram ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Elle ne changerait jamais. Ex-mari ou amant potentiel, un homme restait un homme et il n'y en avait pas un qui puisse résister au charme de Celi.

- Hahaue?

L'ex-Maou referma doucement la porte derrière elle et s'avança vers son fils.

- Comment te sens-tu, Wolf?

Le prince sentit son estomac se nouer, mais il s'efforça de garder sa contenance.

- Très bien, merci.

Celi eut un sourire entendu.

- Tu n'es même pas un peu nerveux?

Le prince sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues. Comment les mères faisaient-elles pour toujours savoir ce qui se passait dans la tête de leurs enfants?

- A-Absolument pas! Pourquoi est-ce que je le serais?

Celi regarda son fils d'un air attendri et s'avança vers lui. Puis, elle entoura doucement ses épaules de ses bras et le serra contre elle. L'étreinte n'avait rien à voir avec celles qu'elle lui réservait habituellement et qui le faisaient suffoquer. Celle-ci était tendre et Wolfram, bien que trop surpris au début pour faire quoi que ce soit, la lui rendit au bout d'un moment. C'était la façon qu'avait sa mère de lui dire qu'elle le comprenait et qu'elle était avec lui.

Le bruit d'une diligence tirée par des chevaux se fit soudain entendre, loin devant les grilles du château, leur faisant tous deux relever la tête.

Celi se recula et offrit un sourire encourageant à son plus jeune fils.

- C'est l'heure.

* * *

_Et voilà pour le chapitre 2. Je sens que je vais me faire haïr pour l'avoir coupé là... Le prochain chapitre est déjà tout écrit (à la main, donc maintenant faut que je sois patiente et que je tape XD) alors il devrait être en ligne au début de la semaine prochaine. Vous avez aimé? Détesté? Pour les commentaires, c'est le petit bouton mauve._


	3. Chapitre 3

Auteur : Sheinah

Genre : Un peu de fluff, un peu d'angst... Enfin disons que le début n'est pas rose mais que ça ira en s'améliorant.

Rating : PG-13. Ça montera peut-être un peu, mais ne comptez pas trop là-dessus.

Disclaimer : Si KKM m'appartenait, la série serait cotée Yaoi (et hard, en plus!), Conrad serait mort dès le premier épisode et Greta n'existerait pas. (Fans de ces personnages, ne fuyez pas tout de suite. J'ai quand même fait tout mon possible pour les décrire de manière objective)

Spoilers : Lègère allusion à la fin de la série, mais rien de bien méchant.

Note : Chapitre 3, enfin! Non mais qu'est-ce qu'elle fout, cette auteure, à la fin? On se le demande... Disons seulement que pour couper le chapitre à la bonne place, il me manquait une scène, que je n'arrivais pas à écrire. L'inspiration ne m'a frappée que cet après-midi, donc je le poste tout de suite. Désolééééééééée!

Alors maintenant, enjoy, minna!

* * *

**Ce n'est qu'un au revoir**

**Chapitre 3**

Wolfram et Celi sortirent dans la cour et rejoignirent Conrad, Gwendal et Yuuri, qui étaient déjà là. Le blond se posta entre le Maou et sa mère, l'air le plus digne possible. Il maintiendrait l'illusion du fier prince que rien n'ébranle jusqu'au bout, même si au fond de lui, l'anticipation le rongeait.

Il faillit perdre toute contenance lorsqu'il sentit les lèvres de Yuuri frôler involontairement son oreille.

- Hé, Wolfram, murmura le brun. Ne sois pas aussi raide, ça risque de lui donner une mauvaise impression de toi.

Les nerfs à fleur de peau, le jeune prince murmura entre ses dents :

- Et toi, tu devrais la fermer, sinon ta veste risque de prendre subitement en feu.

Yuuri déglutit et prit rapidement ses distances. Wolfram était sérieux.

La diligence s'arrêta finalement devant eux et un garde se précipita pour ouvrir la porte.

Wolfram sentit les battements de son cœur s'accélérer et il retint son souffle en voyant l'homme qui descendit. Son père était tel qu'il s'en souvenait. Un peu plus vieux, peut-être, mais ça se remarquait à peine. Les Mazokus vieillissaient si lentement… Mêmes cheveux à mi-chemin entre le blond et le châtain noués en catogan, même mâchoire carrée, mêmes yeux d'un vert intense, même stature, même impression de puissance incitant au respect…

Celi ne put se retenir plus longtemps et s'élança vers lui.

- Edward!

L'homme lui ouvrit ses bras et l'ex-Maou s'y précipita, ravie.

… et même sourire chaleureux qui vous faisait tout oublier de la première impression qu'il vous avait donnée.

Wolfram relâcha l'inspiration qu'il n'avait même pas réalisé avoir gardée et Celi revint vers eux, au bras de son ex-mari. Celui-ci s'inclina devant Yuuri.

- Votre Majesté, laissez-moi me présenter. Je suis Edward Von Bielefeld et je suis honoré de pouvoir enfin faire votre connaissance.

Le brun secoua la tête, embarrassé.

- Pas besoin de faire tant de manières, voyons. Vous êtes le bienvenu.

Edward sourit et dit sincèrement :

- On ne m'avait pas menti. Le Maou de Shin Makoku est vraiment quelqu'un de très aimable.

Yuuri lui rendit son sourire, puis Edward posa son regard sur Wolfram, qui redressa la tête et fit tout son possible pour empêcher ses mains de trembler. Le regard de l'adulte s'adoucit.

- Bonjour, Wolfram. Ça fait longtemps, hein? Comment vas-tu?

Le blond, pris au dépourvu, ne sut pas trop comment réagir. Il s'était attendu à de l'indifférence, ou au mieux à un hochement de tête en guise de salutation, mais pas à _ça_.

Se rendant finalement compte qu'une réponse était attendue de sa part, Wolfram bredouilla :

- B-bien, merci. Et vous?

Le prince se donna une claque mentale. Tous ces efforts pour avoir l'air maître de lui-même, et voilà tout ce qu'il trouvait à dire!

Edward sourit, comme s'il comprenait le combat intérieur que menait son fils et répondit :

- Très bien, je te remercie.

Finalement, Edward se tourna vers les deux premiers fils de Celi.

- Conrad, Gwendal…

Alors que son père saluait ses frères aînés, Wolfram sentit quelqu'un tirer sur la manche de son uniforme. Il tourna la tête vers Yuuri, qui lui faisait un sourire hésitant. Sa façon de lui demander s'il allait bien. Touché, le blond hocha la tête et sourit faiblement en retour. C'était dans ces moments-là que Wolfram trouvait bien difficile de se détacher du brun et de n'être que son ami.

Après les salutations, Celi invita tout le monde à entrer à dans le château. Une fois à l'intérieur, un grand cri se fit entendre.

- Papa Yuuri! Papa Wolfram!

Le blond se tourna vers la fillette qui courait vers eux et la souleva dans ses bras.

- Alors, princesse, qu'est-ce qui te rend de si bonne humeur?

- Je suis montée à cheval toute seule, aujourd'hui!

- C'est vrai? Tu as eu peur?

La fillette secoua énergiquement la tête.

- Même pas!

Wolfram lui sourit.

- C'est bien ma fille, ça. Je suis fier de toi. Au moins, tu ne retiens pas de cette mauviette.

- Hé! s'écria Yuuri, indigné.

Soudain, Wolfram se rappela de la présence de son père et se retourna vers lui, toujours avec Greta dans les bras. Edward avait suivi toute la scène, un peu confus, se demandant quel lien avait exactement son fils avec cette petite fille.

Le jeune prince se mordit la lèvre. Qu'est-ce que son père allait penser de ça?

- Euh… Chichiue, commença lentement Wolfram, je te présente ma fille, Greta.

La fillette et l'adulte se regardèrent un moment, puis la princesse déclara fièrement :

- Papa Wolfram et papa Yuuri m'ont adoptée, même si je suis humaine. Ce sont les meilleurs papas du monde!

« Ça ne va pas tarder », pensa Wolfram. Greta venait de les condamner, c'était certain.

Tout le monde garda le silence, guettant la réaction d'Edward. Finalement, le Mazoku offrit un sourire débordant de sincérité à la petite fille et dit :

- Enchanté de faire votre connaissance, princesse. Je suis Edward, le papa de Wolfram.

Le prince regarda son père, surpris. Comme il n'avait que peu de souvenirs de lui, il ne se rappelait pas qu'Edward était si ouvert d'esprit.

Greta les regarda tous les deux à tour de rôle, puis sourit.

- Vous vous ressemblez.

Wolfram toussa un peu, embarrassé, puis reposa sa fille par terre.

- Tu n'as pas des leçons, toi?

Greta fit la moue.

- C'est bon, j'y vais. Mais tu viendras me lire une histoire ce soir, hein? Yuuri l'a fait hier, alors maintenant c'est ton tour.

Le blond hocha la tête.

- Promis. File, maintenant, avant que Gunther ne parte à ta recherche.

La petite fille alla serrer son autre père dans ses bras et s'éloigna en courant. Wolfram sourit. Malgré le fait que Yuuri et lui n'étaient plus fiancés, Greta le traitait toujours comme son père, au même titre que le brun. Ça, au moins, ça n'avait pas changé. Il ne l'aurait pas supporté si le contraire s'était produit.

Juste avant de disparaître au bout du couloir, la fillette s'arrêta abruptement, comme si elle venait de se rappeler de quelque chose.

- Ne, Wolfram?

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Greta?

- Est-ce que tu portes encore ta chemise de nuit rose?

Le blond se sentit rougir et répondit, gêné :

- O-oui, pourquoi?

- Parce que c'est indécent et qu'il n'y a que les filles qui portent ça.

Wolfram devint livide. Ce n'étaient définitivement pas les paroles de sa fille.

- Qui t'a dit ça?

- C'est Yuuri, répondit innocemment la fillette.

Il entendit le brun rire nerveusement à côté de lui et un tic agita son sourcil.

- Yuuriiiiiiiiiiii….

Le Maou se sauva en courant et Wolfram le poursuivit, sa voix se répercutant dans les couloirs.

- Yuuri, espèce de mauviette! Reviens ici immédiatement!

Tout le monde les regarda disparaître à l'angle du couloir, certains en soupirant, d'autres avec un regard amusé. Puis, sans se départir de sa bonne humeur habituelle, Celi demanda à un garde de montrer ses appartements à son ex-mari, afin qu'il puisse s'installer.

* * *

Finalement, Wolfram avait réussi à rejoindre Yuuri alors qu'il essayait de s'enfuir par les jardins. Après lui avoir lancé deux ou trois boules de feu et quelques insultes bien placées, le blond s'était laissé tomber par terre, essoufflé. Le Maou prit place à ses côtés, en prenant toutefois soin de garder une certaine distance entre eux. La dernière boule de feu était passée si près de sa tête qu'il avait senti ses cheveux roussir.

- Espèce de mauviette… dire de telles choses à une petite fille…

Yuuri sourit nerveusement.

- Allez, Wolfram, n'en fais pas un drame. Et puis, tu dois admettre que cette nuisette n'est pas ce qu'il y a de plus masculin.

Le prince lui jeta un regard venimeux.

- Évidemment! Tu ne t'es jamais demandé pourquoi je portais quelque chose d'aussi efféminé?

Le brun cligna des yeux.

- Ah, euh… Pas vraiment, non. Pourquoi?

Wolfram détourna le regard et soupira.

- Laisse tomber.

Puis, sur un ton qui ressemblait d'avantage à celui qu'il employait habituellement, il ajouta :

- De toute façon, tu n'es qu'une mauviette, alors tu ne pourrais pas comprendre.

- Arrête de m'appeler comme ça!

Il y eut un moment de silence et lorsque le blond se tourna vers Yuuri, il remarqua que celui-ci lui souriait. Wolfram fronça les sourcils.

- Je ne vois vraiment pas ce qu'il y a de drôle.

Le jeune roi secoua la tête.

- Rien. C'est juste que ces derniers temps, tu n'étais plus toi-même et je commençais à m'inquiéter. Mais ça, ça ressemble plus au Wolfram que je connais.

Le blond soupira.

- Tu ne te rends pas compte à quel point c'est difficile pour moi, hein? Tu as l'air de penser que c'est facile pour moi de tourner la page et de faire comme si les sentiments que j'éprouve pour toi n'avaient jamais existé.

Le sourire de Yuuri disparut aussitôt.

- Wolf, non, je… je sais que je t'ai blessé, mais…

La tension et le chagrin des derniers jours commençaient à rattraper Wolfram et, ignorant complètement les paroles du brun, il continua sur un ton cassant :

- Et puis, on sait bien. Depuis le début, je ne fais rien d'autre que t'embêter. Je ne suis que l'enfant gâté qui te suit partout comme un petit chien dont tu aimerais bien te débarrasser. Alors, mes sentiments, on s'en fout, c'est ça?

Yuuri dévisagea le prince. Comment est-ce qu'ils en étaient venus à ça? Le Maou lui avait simplement dit qu'il s'inquiétait pour lui et maintenant… Ça n'avait aucun sens.

Le blond s'était levé et Yuuri, ne voulant pas être désavantagé, fit de même. À présent, Wolfram criait presque.

- Alors, tu ne dis rien? Allez, dis-moi ce que tu penses! Dis-le que je ne suis qu'une nuisance, que tu me détestes, que je te fais perdre ton temps et que tu aurais préféré ne jamais me rencontrer!

Le brun le fixa un moment, puis l'étonnement se mua en colère.

- Hey, arrête de me faire passer pour un sans-cœur! Je suis conscient que j'ai mes torts dans cette histoire, mais c'est toi qui a rompu les fiançailles, je te signale. Tu sais très bien que je ne me fous pas de tes sentiments, alors arrête de jouer les martyrs! Et arrête de faire le gamin égoïste. Le monde ne tourne pas autour de toi!

Yuuri ne se fâchait que rarement, mais là, c'en était trop. Que Wolfram souffre, d'accord, il pouvait comprendre. Mais de là à placer des paroles dans sa bouche…

Le prince serra les dents et fixa le sol, furieux. Il avait complètement perdu le contrôle de ses émotions et il s'en voulait. Il prit quelques grandes inspirations pour se calmer. Les paroles de Yuuri étaient blessantes, mais vraies. Après ça, il se demandait pourquoi le Maou ne l'aimait pas.

Une fois qu'il eut retrouvé son sang-froid, Wolfram murmura un « Désolé » et tourna les talons. Il s'excuserait proprement plus tard, mais pour l'instant, il ne se croyait pas capable de dire quoi que ce soit sans risquer de s'enfoncer encore plus.

Yuuri le regarda s'éloigner et ne fit aucune tentative pour l'en empêcher. Le comportement du Mazoku l'avait pris de court. Le brun ne comprenait pas comment ni pourquoi Wolfram avait fait dévier la conversation de cette façon.

Il ferma les yeux, sentant la culpabilité le gagner. Il n'aimait pas élever la voix et parler méchamment aux autres et même si le blond l'avait cherché, il y était peut-être allé un peu fort.

Yuuri soupira et entra dans le château. Il s'excuserait plus tard. Pour le moment, le blond n'avait probablement aucune envie de le voir.

* * *

Ce soir là, le repas fut animé. Les conversations allaient bon train, Edward parlant de la vie qu'il menait chez les Von Bielefeld et s'enquérant de ce qui s'était passé durant sa longue absence. Personne ne sembla remarquer la tension qui régnait entre les deux adolescents.

Tout se passait bien, jusqu'à ce qu'Edward se tourne vers son fils et demande :

- Alors, Wolfram, j'ai entendu dire que tu étais fiancé au Maou?

Tout le monde se tut abruptement. Comme aucune annonce officielle n'avait encore été faite, personne en dehors des habitants du château n'était au courant que les fiançailles du couple royal avaient été rompues.

Devant le silence de mort qui régnait dans la pièce et le raidissement soudain de son fils, Edward s'excusa :

- Je suis désolé, ça semble être un sujet plutôt sensible.

Wolfram soupira.

- Ce n'est rien. Disons seulement que Yuuri et moi ne sommes plus fiancés.

Edward jeta un rapide coup d'œil au roi, qui avait l'air mal à l'aise, et se contenta de hocher la tête.

Ce fut Greta qui brisa le silence en demandant gaiement :

- Est-ce qu'on peu manger le dessert, maintenant?

Les autres ne furent que trop heureux d'acquiescer à sa demande et le repas se continua dans la bonne humeur, même si Wolfram s'éclipsa aussitôt qu'il eut terminé son assiette.

* * *

Plus tard ce soir là, Edward était accoudé à la balustrade d'un petit balcon, perdu dans ses pensées. Ce château lui rappelait tellement de souvenirs…

Il entendit quelqu'un se rapprocher et sourit en reconnaissant la démarche légère de Celi. Elle s'arrêta à côté de lui et leva le visage vers les étoiles. Après un moment de silence, elle demanda doucement :

- Alors, que penses-tu de notre fils?

Edward sourit.

- Il a tellement grandi. Je n'arrive pas à croire que cela fait si longtemps que je suis parti.

Il soupira et poursuivit :

- Je ne t'ai pas menti, tu sais? J'avais vraiment envie de le revoir, mais…

Il soupira à nouveau et sourit tristement.

- Il n'a pas l'air enchanté de ma présence et je ne peux pas l'en blâmer. En plus, avec ma bévue de tout à l'heure, il doit vraiment me détester.

Celi posa une main sur le bras de son ancien époux.

- Ne dis pas ça. Laisse-lui seulement un peu de temps. Il a vécu des choses assez éprouvantes, ces derniers temps.

Edward hocha la tête et dit joyeusement :

- Il a un caractère plutôt explosif, non?

L'ex-Maou eut un petit rire.

- Et comment!

* * *

_Voilà voilà. Alors, c'était comment? Génial, bien, moche, horrible? Je sais que le rythme est lent et que pour l'instant il n'y a aucune romance, mais je veux vraiment que Yuuri tombe lentement amoureux de Wolf. Pas de révélation choc. Ce sera un lent processus. Vous êtes avertis. Et merci beaucoup pour les reviews, ça me fait énormément plasir!_


	4. Chapitre 4

Auteur : Sheinah

Genre : Un peu de fluff, un peu d'angst... Enfin disons que le début n'est pas rose mais que ça ira en s'améliorant.

Rating : PG-13. Ça montera peut-être un peu, mais ne comptez pas trop là-dessus.

Disclaimer : Si KKM m'appartenait, la série serait côtée Yaoi (et hard, en plus!), Conrad serait mort dès le premier épisode et Greta n'existerait pas. (Fans de ces personnages, ne fuyez pas tout de suite. J'ai quand même fait tout mon possible pour les décrire de manière objective) Seul le personnage d'Edward m'appartient.

Spoilers : Lègère allusion à la fin de la série, mais rien de bien méchant.

Note : ... Je suis méchante, hein? Vous faire attendre comme ça, et sans raison valable, en plus. Je suis désolée!

* * *

**Ce n'est qu'un au revoir**

**Chapitre 4**

Deux jours s'étaient écoulés depuis la dispute de Yuuri et Wolfram, sans que les deux adolescents ne se soient reparlés. Le blond savait que c'était à lui de présenter des excuses, mais il n'avait jamais été doué pour ça. À vrai dire, il s'était toujours senti si supérieur aux autres qu'il n'avait jamais vraiment éprouvé le besoin de le faire. Tellement de choses avaient changé depuis l'arrivée de Yuuri à Shin Makoku.

De plus, le jeune roi avait pris ses distances. Il n'ignorait pas Wolfram à proprement parler, mais il ne restait jamais bien longtemps dans la même pièce que lui s'il pouvait l'éviter. Il avait crû que les choses reviendraient à la normale entre le blond et lui, à la différence près qu'il n'y aurait plus d'accusations injustifiées à propos de son infidélité. Toutefois, dans les faits, c'était beaucoup plus compliqué que ça. Yuuri savait que Wolfram l'aimait et que ce serait difficile pour lui, mais il avait naïvement crû que le blond s'en remettrait rapidement. Il n'avait pas pensé qu'il risquait de perdre le Mazoku en tant qu'ami.

Finalement, ce fut Wolfram qui fit les premiers pas. Alors que Yuuri était occupé à signer des documents dans son bureau, le blond frappa résolument à la porte et ne prit même pas le temps d'attendre une réponse avant d'entrer.

Le roi leva les yeux, surpris. Que le prince soit venu le trouver de lui-même était soit un bon signe, soit un très mauvais signe.

- Wolfram?

Le blond s'avança et s'arrêta à environ un mètre du bureau et dit d'un ton sec :

- Je suis venu pour m'excuser de mon comportement de l'autre jour. Ne t'attends pas à tout un discours de ma part, mais je reconnais que j'ai eu tort de te dire toutes ces choses. Tu… tu n'es vraiment pas comme ça.

Le brun resta silencieux un moment, puis se leva et s'approcha du Mazoku. Ils se fixèrent un moment et Wolfram, agacé, se rendit compte une fois de plus que Yuuri avait grandi au cours de la dernière année et qu'il devait lever un peu la tête pour pouvoir le regarder dans les yeux. Il détestait être en position d'infériorité.

Yuuri hésita un moment, puis attira doucement le blond à lui et le serra dans ses bras. Wolfram se raidit, puis après quelques secondes, enfouit son visage dans le cou du brun et s'accrocha à lui comme si sa vie en dépendait.

Se disant que c'était la moindre des choses qu'il puisse faire pour son ami, Yuuri se laissa faire et glissa ses doigts dans les cheveux du blond, s'émerveillant de leur douceur.

- C'est bon. Moi aussi, je suis désolé. Je ne voulais pas te crier dessus comme ça.

Ils restèrent ainsi au moment, bien que le jeune roi trouve le fait d'être dans cette position avec un autre homme un peu inconfortable. Finalement, Wolfram se recula, le rouge aux joues, et dit d'une voix qu'il s'efforçait de garder neutre :

- Il faut que j'aille entraîner mes soldats. On se revoit au dîner.

Puis il tourna les talons et partit, fermant doucement la porte derrière lui. Yuuri resta debout quelques secondes, puis retourna à son bureau pour travailler, mais ses pensées ne cessaient de vagabonder. Tenir Wolfram dans ses bras n'avait pas été désagréable à proprement parler, juste… étrange. Il ne savait pas trop pourquoi il l'avait fait, ça avait été une sorte d'impulsion. Et si ça avait pu aider le prince à se sentir un peu mieux, alors il était content de l'avoir fait.

* * *

Edward marchait dans un couloir bordant l'aire d'entraînement lorsqu'il aperçut Wolfram. Le blond était en train d'enseigner une technique de combat à l'épée à ses hommes, et l'adulte s'arrêta pour le regarder faire. En effet, le blond valait la peine d'être vu. Ses mouvements étaient gracieux, fluides, et les soldats le regardaient avec respect et admiration. À voir leur expression, Edward sur tout de suite que chacun d'entre eux donnerait sa vie pour leur capitaine.

À la fin de l'exercice, Wolfram accorda une pause à ses hommes. Il essuya avec sa manche la sueur qui perlait sur son front et sourit d'un air satisfait. Ses hommes avaient fait beaucoup de progrès. Il savait qu'il les poussait au maximum et que plus souvent qu'autrement, il se défoulait sur eux quand il était de mauvaise humeur, mais leurs efforts payaient.

Le prince soupira. Il avait été exceptionnellement dur avait eux ces dernières semaines, la détérioration de sa relation avec Yuuri y étant pour beaucoup. Il avait passé une bonne partie de sa frustration dans ses entraînements, mais les soldats de semblaient pas lui en tenir rigueur. Il se sentait un peu coupable d'agir de la sorte, mais en général, il se sentait mieux après. Aujourd'hui n'était pas une exception.

Un bruit de pas le tira de ses pensées et il tourna la tête, se crispant un peu en reconnaissant son père. L'homme lui sourit.

- Il te reste encore assez d'énergie pour un duel?

Wolfram fronça les sourcils. Est-ce que c'était un test? Il avait confiance en ses compétences, mais Edward avait la réputation d'être un très bon escrimeur. Finalement, décidant qu'il aimerait mieux mourir plutôt que de perdre la face en déclinant l'offre, il acquiesça et se plaça en position.

Edward dégaina son épée et Wolfram chargea.

L'adulte para aisément l'attaque et après quelques coups, réussit à pousser son fils en défensive. Il était plaisamment surpris. Même si Wolfram n'arrivait pas au niveau de Conrad, il était loin d'être mauvais. Très loin, même. Sa petite taille et sa légèreté jouaient en sa faveur, et il savait en faire usage. Plus d'une fois, Edward ne réussit à parer ses coups qu'_in extremis_.

Plusieurs personnes s'arrêtaient pour regarder les deux hommes de battre. Les soldats de la division de Wolfram s'étaient rangés sur le côté et encourageaient à grand renfort de cris leur capitaine et les servantes avaient momentanément mis de côté leur ouvrage et faisaient des paris quant à l'issue du combat. Yuuri était descendu et regardait le duel aux côté de Conrad, et même Gwendal avait abandonné son bureau et regardait la scène avec intérêt.

Finalement, après plusieurs minutes de combat acharné, Edward réussit à désarmer son fils. L'épée vola dans les airs et Wolfram, essoufflé, la regarda se ficher dans le sol quelques mètres derrière lui.

Des applaudissements retentirent de toute part et Edward tendit la main à Wolfram.

- Je suis impressionné.

Le prince l'ignora et alla ramasser son épée. Ses hommes se dépêchèrent d'aller le rejoindre et de le féliciter, bien qu'il n'ait pas remporté le duel.

Edward sourit. Son fils était aussi borné que lui.

Il regagna le couloir, où l'attendaient Conrad et Yuuri pour le féliciter et où les servantes étaient occupées à récolter l'argent des paris.

* * *

Quelques jours s'écoulèrent paisiblement. Yuuri et Wolfram se parlaient à peu près normalement, mais il y avait encore une certaine tension entre eux. En fait, le malaise venait surtout de Wolfram. Il avait beau essayer de se distancer du brun, chaque fois qu'il le voyait, il était irrémédiablement attiré vers lui. Il avait été stupide de croire qu'il pourrait n'être qu'un ami pour Yuuri, alors qu'il désirait tellement plus. Le fait qu'ils se croisaient tous les jours ne l'aidait en rien.

Assis sur la balustrade d'un petit balcon, Wolfram leva les yeux vers le ciel étoilé. Il savait que sa position ne convenait pas du tout à celle de quelqu'un de son rang, mais ces temps-ci, ce genre de chose lui passait complètement par-dessus la tête. De plus, il n'y avait personne d'autre que lui, alors à quoi bon jouer les aristocrates?

Il contempla les étoiles un long moment, s'amusant à les relier en constellations comme il le faisait souvent avec Conrad lorsqu'ils étaient jeunes. Ils sortaient dans les jardins, étalaient des couvertures sur le sol et passaient des heures à regarder le ciel, parfois jusqu'à ce que Wolfram s'endorme. Une fois, ils étaient même montés sur le toit du château, mais ils avaient été sévèrement grondés après ça et ils n'y étaient plus jamais retournés.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais, Wolf?

Le blond sursauta et manqua de peu de tomber en bas de la balustrade. Il se tourna vers Yuuri.

- Qu'est-ce qui te prend de te faufiler comme ça derrière les gens?

Le brun se passa une main derrière la tête.

- Désolé, je ne pensais te faire peur.

Le roi s'approcha et s'accouda à la balustrade à côté du prince, qui ne daigna pas descendre de son perchoir.

- Qu'est-ce que tu faisais?

- Pas grand-chose. Je regardais les étoiles.

Yuuri leva la tête vers le ciel.

- Quand j'étais petit, j'allais souvent dans la chambre de Shori, le soir. Il s'installait devant la fenêtre, me prenait sur ses genoux et m'apprenait le nom des constellations.

Wolfram ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Le brun s'en rendit compte et demanda :

- Qu'est-ce qui te fait sourire comme ça?

- Conrad faisait à peu près la même chose avec moi.

Yuuri sourit à son tour et un silence confortable s'installa, jusqu'à ce que Wolfram demande :

- Au fait, pourquoi est-ce que tu es venu ici?

Le roi cligna des yeux, puis s'écria :

- Ah, c'est vrai! J'étais venu te chercher parce que Gunther a décidé de raconter les exploits de je ne sais plus quel héros, et Greta a fait des marionnettes pour l'accompagner. On a droit à une petite représentation.

Le blond descendit de la balustrade.

- Bon, on y va?

* * *

La représentation avait été des plus amusantes. Tout le monde avait été invité à prêter leur voix à une marionnette, afin de rendre l'activité plus intéressante. Greta s'occupant de la distribution des rôles, le résultat avait été plutôt étrange, mais avait déclenché les rires plus d'une fois. Gwendal n'avait pas été très heureux de jouer la demoiselle en détresse.

Toutefois, au bout d'un moment, Greta commença à fatiguer et Wolfram se porta volontaire pour aller la mettre au lit. La petite fille s'était endormie dans ses bras bien avant qu'ils n'arrivent à sa chambre.

Le Mazoku borda sa fille et déposa les marionnettes sur sa table de chevet. La fillette lui avait demandé d'interpréter le dragon. Grâce à son maryoku, sa marionnette pouvait cracher des flammes, ce qui avait bien fait rire Greta, surtout lorsque la marionnette du preux chevalier, interprété par Yuuri, avait pris feu.

En fin de compte, le chevalier avait réussi à terrasser le dragon en lui transperçant le cœur de son épée, et le blond avait eu un sourire amer en pensant que ce n'était pas loin de la réalité.

Wolfram referma doucement la porte derrière lui et s'appuya dessus un moment. La semaine avait été éprouvante et la fatigue le gagnait rapidement. Il n'avait aucune envie d'aller au salon retrouver les autres, mais la politesse l'obligeait à y retourner, au moins pour leur souhaiter bonne nuit.

Lorsque que ce fut fait, le jeune prince décida d'aller faire un tour dans les jardins avant de se retirer pour la nuit. Cet endroit avait le don de le calmer, et il en avait décidément bien besoin.

Une fois rendu, Wolfram s'assit sur un banc, ferma les yeux et inspira profondément. Le parfum envoûtant des fleurs le détendit aussitôt et il sentit ses épaules de relâcher un peu.

Il resta un long moment ainsi, appréciant le calme qui l'entourait. Il ne s'était pas senti aussi bien depuis plusieurs jours.

Soudain, il entendit un bruit de pas se rapprocher. Reconnaissant leur propriétaire, il se raidit un peu, mais garda les yeux fermés. Il ne broncha pas quand la personne s'assit à côté de lui et ils restèrent en silence un moment. Puis, le blond ouvrit lentement les yeux et, regardant droit devant lui, demanda :

- Comment as-tu su que j'étais ici?

Il n'était certain de savoir pourquoi il était passé au tutoiement. Ça lui était venu tout seul.

Edward sourit légèrement, le regard fixé au loin.

- Quand tu étais petit, tu adorais jouer dans les jardins. Même si ta mère te réprimandait parce que tu piétinais ses fleurs, tu y retournais quand même. Le soir, j'avais toujours bien tu mal à t'en faire sortir.

Wolfram tourna la tête vers son père, surpris.

- Tu te souviens de ça?

- Évidemment. Je me souviens aussi que tu adorais peindre et que tu détestais être la princesse lorsque tu jouais aux chevaliers avec tes frères. Pour une raison que j'ignore, c'était toujours Gwendal qui finissait avec la vieille robe de ta mère.

Devant le regard étonné de son fils, Edward eut un sourire triste.

- Même si je vous ai quittés, je ne t'ai jamais oublié, Wolfram.

Le jeune prince murmura d'une voix vacillante la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres depuis l'annonce de sa mère.

- Pourquoi es-tu revenu?

L'homme soupira et répondit :

- Je reconnais que je n'ai pas été un bon père. Je n'avais pas le tour avec les enfants et je ne me suis pas beaucoup occupé de toi. J'ai crû que je serais un meilleur père en étant loin, et c'est probablement vrai. Mais, tu sais, j'ai vécu la même chose que toi. Mon père est parti sans laisser de traces lorsque j'étais jeune et en grandissant, j'ai toujours espéré qu'un jour, il essaierait de reprendre contact avec moi, qu'il me reconnaîtrait comme son fils. Ce n'est jamais arrivé. C'est pour ça que j'ai décidé de…

Wolfram l'interrompit, le regard brûlant de colère.

- Si tu es revenu simplement par pitié ou pour soulager ta conscience, tu peux repartir tout de suite! Je ne suis pas intéressé!

Edward s'empressa de secouer la tête.

- Non, non! Ce n'est pas ça! Je le fais parce que j'en ai vraiment envie. Maintenant que tu es plus vieux, mes responsabilités envers toi ne son plus les mêmes. J'ai envie d'essayer. Je veux apprendre à te connaître et te montrer ce qui t'appartiendra plus tard.

Le blond en eut le souffle coupé.

- Tu… tu veux dire que…

- Mon frère m'a confié les reines du territoire des Von Bielefeld il y a plusieurs années de cela, mais c'était resté secret jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Et comme tu es mon seul fils…

- Mais…

Edward eut un sourire.

- Tu as bien choisi de porter mon nom plutôt que celui de ta mère, non?

Wolfram hocha lentement la tête, pris de court.

- Je repartirai dans quelques jours et… j'aimerais que tu m'accompagnes.

- Tu veux que je quitte le château et que je vienne habiter avec toi?

Edward sourit.

- C'est ça.

Le prince baissa la tête et murmura d'une voix à peine audible :

- Et si jamais tu n'aimes pas ce que je suis devenu?

L'adulte le fixa un instant, interloqué, puis il se leva et posa une main sur l'épaule de son fils. Leur premier contact physique depuis des années.

- Dans ce cas, je ne pourrai blâmer que ma propre personne pour ne pas avoir veillé à ce que ton éducation suive mes standards. Mais je ne suis pas inquiet. Je t'ai vu entraîner tes troupes et t'occuper de ta fille. Je sais que je ne regretterai pas ma décision.

Wolfram détourna le regard.

- Je… laisse-moi y penser, s'il te plait. C'est si soudain…

Son père lui offrit un sourire rassurant.

- Prends ton temps. Et puis, si ta décision n'est pas prise au moment de mon départ, tu peux toujours m'écrire et me la donner plus tard. J'attendrai.

Le prince hocha la tête, ne sachant plus quoi dire. Edward lui souhaita bonne nuit et retourna au château, le laissant seul avec ses pensées. Wolfram ferma les yeux et soupira. Il n'allait sûrement pas être capable de trouver le sommeil cette nuit.

* * *

_Voilà pour le chapitre 4. Hé hé, on commence à entrer dans le vif de l'histoire. Enfin!_

_Quelqu'un a vu l'OVA 5? Je l'ai regardé hier, et j'ai été plutôt déçue. Je ne peux pas m'étaler sur le sujet parce que je ne veux spoiler personne, mais j'ai détesté la fin. Si vous voulez vous plaindre avec moi, envoyez-moi un mail lol_

_À la prochaine!_


End file.
